Numbuh 4-Ever
"This time period, it's so, prehistoric. I can't even begin to desibe how easier life is 500 years from now." Numbuh 4-Ever is the leader of sector JA. He is also the first KND operative to travel back in time. Appearnce Numbuh 4-Ever is tall, with black hair, eyes, and cloths. His hair covers up the entire right side of his face. Personality Numbuh 4-Ever is vey layed-back. He loves to relax and read comics. He has some trouble ajusting to life int he past. For example, he will ask one of his teammates for somthing with a weird name, only to relize that it has't been invented yet. As care free as he is though, he is a very solid leader. He takes missions very serieorsly and dose his best to carry them out to the letter (wich, by KND standerds, is overkill) He also seems to have a crush on Numbuh 86 Story Coming to the Past One day, in KND moon base, a strange mechine suddenly appeared in the center of the base. The guard prepared to fire as the door opened. But to their suprise, a sleeping boy was inside. The strange boy later woke up in a medlab. He started to panic, but the doctors calmed him down and started to answer his questions. When the doctors reported to Numbuh 362, the he found out the boy was the first KND time traveler from 500 years into the futer. But they forgot to invent a way to get him back and he said that the trip back in time had made him forget most of his personal information. Interested, Numbuh 362 demanded to meet the boy. When the boy had came to the dinner that he had been ordered to have with her, he was amased that you have to put the food in your mouth yourself. When Numbuh 362 questioned him, he couldn't answer much. When she asked him what the strange simble on his suit ment, he said that it was his number, he couldn't rember what it was though. But he knew it didn't exist in the 21st centuary. Since he would probly be trapped in the past forever, he was dubbed Numbuh 4-Ever. Becomming leader Since he was most likley Japenese, he was taken to join sector JA. But they were bussy trying to catch there leader, who was turning 13 that day. Seeing their distress, he gave perfect orders and captured their leader. So he became the new one. Agusting to life in the past After becoming leader, Numbuh 4-Ever had a tough time figuring out how all the "prehitoric" 2x4 tech worked. He had a tough time figuring out how to use things as simple as a spoon. But he also discovered a few things that interrested him, such as the ''Yipper ''comics that he didn't have in the futer. He seemed to enjoy the asction as well. What he really took a liking to is Numbuh 86. Being cute and bossy is what Numbuh 4-Ever loved about her, but she never returned the favor. Missing a past life After a year of being in the past, Sector JA's troops sensed that he was wanting to return to the futer. When they asked him about it, he replied that he didn't want to talk about it. But he was clearly showing signs of wanting to return home. So with Numbuh 394's leaderership, they did there best repair his time machine. They decided to show give this to Numbuh 4-Ever as a birthday present (or rather an arivel day present. Since he forgot his birthday, they day of his arivel was decided to be his birthday). When they show ths to him he started to cry. He said that it was half joy, and half sorrow. He said that he would miss everyone at Sector JA. He climbed into the time machine and prepared to take to return home. But as he prepared, Numbuh 86 walked into the room. She seemed sad that he was leaving. She told him goobye, and gave him his birthday present, a kiss from her. With tears in his eyes, Numbuh 4-Ever left for the future. Back to the futer, sort of When Numbuh 4-Ever woke up, he was in the center of moon base. When he asked what the year was, he found out that he only traveled about 30 years into the futer. He tried to make another time jump, his time machime fell apart. Prefered 2x4 Technolgy *C.R.A.C.K. *B.E.A.R. Realationships Sector JA Being their leader, Numbuh 4-Ever cares deeply about his sector. They seem to return the favor most of the time. But somtimes they'll get annoyed with him, most of the tome because he calls this time peroid "prehistoric". But he will go to any measure to help Sector JA when they are in need. Numbuh 86 Numbuh 4-Ever seems to have huge crush on Numbuh 86, even if she dosn't. Due to the time travleing, he lost his ability to walk for a few hours. When he tried to walk again, he fell backward righ into Numbuh 86's arms. When he got a look at her face, Numbuh 4-Ever told her that she was cute. To that, Numbuh 4-Ever chased him all around moon base. After seeing such a cute (and viliont) girl. He has tried numerous times to ask her on a date, but always gets slapped. When ask by his teammates why he dosn't quit, Number 4-Ever replies that it's not his style to quit at amything, even if he probly has no hope at suceeding. She was saddend by his leaving though.